Letters From The Past
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula has made it back to the Palace and the family, but everything is fresh and new for her and now Li and Lo visit her with a letter, Lu Ten has send to her years ago...


**Hello everybody. I really don't know, when or how this idea found me, but I wanted to write a last letter from Lu Ten to Azula and so this story idea was born. I hope I have done a good job with it. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this one.**

* * *

**Letters From The Past**

It was her old room. Everything was as she remembered and still it was new. The servants and guards were still wary, but it was causing a new feeling in her guts, when she noticed the looks, when she heard the whispered words behind her back. It was shame and anger on how she had to fight the longer and more painful way, shame and anger on how no one has helped her from the start like they have done with Zuko, how they have only increased the feeling of being unworthy. But it was also a new feeling of shame and anger about her own behavior. She had failed to see through all of this and so it was much harder now to blame others for their whispered pity and mistrust. No she really couldn't blame them.

A knocking ripped the Princess out of her thoughts. Azula corrected her outfit, before she answered the door.

„You may come in."

The door opened and Azula's stomach cramped a bit, but she kept up her perfect facade. Lo and Li entered her room. The wrinkled faces of the twins were emotionless and both walked over to Azula in silence, but their eyes were resting on Azula and observing every move of her. The old women bowed before her.

„Greetings young Princess. We're glad to welcome you back here in the Palace."

Both had spoken these words like one person and it was sending a cold shiver down Azula's spine. She had heard, that Zuko has revoke their banishment,but she hasn't expected to see the twins ever again. The last time she had seen the sister, she had been in a bad state of mind and this fact made this meeting most uncomfortable for the Firebender, so all she did was nodding in respect towards the women. She was starting to wonder why they have showed up here, when Li took out an old letter off her robe and presented it to Azula.

„We had to wait for the right moment to hand you this one."

Li's voice was a bit trembling, which caused a frown at Azula. She took the letter out of the old woman's hand and released a surprised gasp as she noticed Lu Ten's personal seal on it.

„We have feared this day might never come, but finally we got the chance to deliver this letter to you."

Also Lo's voice sounded a bit stressed and shaky. Azula was staring at the scroll with Lu Ten's seal and her name on it. She noticed her heart beating fast and loud in her ears and she walked over to her desk with wobbly knees. She took seat and placed the scroll in front of her, observing the letter a while to compose herself a bit. The twins remained in the distance, waiting for her next steps. Azua took a deep breath, before she broke the seal with trembling hands and started to read:

* * *

‚_Hey Azula,_

_I know you hate me beating around the bush, but this might be my last words for you for a really long time and so it's hard to find the right ones for you. _

_Your father has worked out a plan to help his brother breaking the walls and has send it to us. It's a risky one and your uncle has discarded it, but I still think it's a good one, so I decided to take some trusted men and bring your fathers idea into action. I know this against my dad's direct order, but if this should work as planned, it'll save so many lifes on both sides, so it's worth the risk and to face my dad's anger. You know he's always so worried about me, but here is finally the chance to prove my value as a capable leader. You'll be proud of me, I'm sure._

_But since you're the smartest one of our family, I'm sure you're aware of what this letter means too._

_Remember the day I had to say goodbye to you? You have been so eager to come with me to help conquering these walls. I'm sure one day you'll see them too, but even if you disagree right now, I'm glad that you're save at home. To know that you'll have time to grow up in peace warms my heart. To know that you can play sound and safe with Zuzu is all I wish for you. Enjoy this blessed and peaceful days. Take every chance you get to be yourself, to enjoy life, to have fun and silly games with Mai and Ty Lee and to play with your brother. Sometimes we have to grow up way too fast and I don't want you to regret one day, that you have slipped such chances. _

_Be gentle with Zuzu from time to time, I know how you love to tease your brother, but he doesn't share your sense of humor, still he loves you with all his heart, just like I love both of you. Have patience with him, he'll need it, cause your father haven't as much as he should have sometimes. Dare to show your love for him as well. This will help him so much, I'm sure._

_Be respectful with your father, but also dare to think twice about his opinions from time to time. This shouldn't be a problem for my wonderful and smart cousin. You have a very proud and strong father, but you know I sometimes don't share every opinion he has, like I don't share all of your uncle's points of view, but that's okay, never forget that. Dare to find your own and value your view on things which happen._

_Be patient with your mother. Ursa really loves you, even if she hasn't found a perfect way yet to show it to you. It's not easy for her to handle your strong and wonderful spirit, but she tries. She seem to have worries she keeps bottling up for herself and I don't know how to convince her to talk about them, so try to have some understanding for her and believe my words, that she really loves you as much as she loves Zuko. Maybe even a bit more, but don't tell this your brother, okay._

_I have to end the letter now. The mission will start within the next hour and I have some more preparations to do. I'm so proud of you Azula. You're perfect as you are, never forget that. I love your carefree laughter, the giggly, mischievous good-hearted girl you are, full of questions and ideas, who is blessed with such a strong and inspiring spirit. Dare to be this wonderful girl every day, okay? Promise me to allow yourself to forget all the protocols and rules from time to time to have some carefree times. To assure you such times is the reason why I'm out here. It gives me the strength to do all this for my Nation and for you and your brother. Everything will be fine in the end as long as you two will stand together._

_I love you Azula. Take care of you, okay. I really wish I could hug you now, but I'll do so twice, when I'll be back at the Palace to pick you and Zuzu up to show both of you Ba Sing Se. Until we meet again my strong little Princess._

_Lu Ten'_

* * *

Azula had tried her best, but she couldn't stop her tears from falling anymore. She read the whole letter a second time, wiping her eyes over and over again, but only fresh tears started to fall again and again. It was Li cleaning her throat, which finally caught her attention. She stared at the twins with red cried eyes and a questioning look.

„How did you get this letter and why haven't you gave it to me, instantly?"

Confusion and bitterness was vibrating in her voice, but she noticed some tears in the eyes of the twins as well. It was Lo, who gave her answer.

„We've been in your father's services back at these days and part of our duty was to organize his correspondence. We knew that he has send a plan to help your uncle and so we received Lu Ten's answer."

Lo's voice fell lower as she spoke, so Li took over.

„Lu Ten had also send letters to Ursa, Zuko and you, but your father ordered us to keep the letters hidden until we would get answer, if his plan has worked or not. And then the message of Lu Ten's death arrived."

Li stopped and wiped away some tears, so Lo continued again.

„Your father wanted to burn the other letters, but we had taken them to hide them until the right day would come to hand them over. We lied to him, telling him we would already have destroyed them as soon as the death note had arrived and he trusted our word."

The twins fell silent for a while. Azula's mind was racing. She wanted to ask why they haven't given her the letter in secret, but already knew the answer. Both have been sure Ozai would have found out. She knew her father had expected words like this and didn't want to let her read any of them.

„We're sorry, that it has taken so long, Princess."

Lo and Li bowed again at these words.

„We'll leave you alone now, Princess Azula. There are two more letters to deliver. I hope you can forgive us , that it has take us so long to bring the last words of Lu Ten to you."

Azula stood up from her chair, still holding the letter in her hands. She noticed the nervous look the twins were sharing. The Firebender took a deep breath.

„Thank you for saving this letter. I will forgive you, that this one was hidden before me for so long, if I can join you now. I want to be there to hear his words for my brother too."

She hesitated a moment, but nodded for herself in the end.

„And for mother."

A proud smile rushed over Lo and Li's faces. Both bowed again and answered together.

„We have hoped for this answer, Princess Azula. For so long."


End file.
